Unintentional Behaviour
by rubyallude
Summary: "You forgot my Birthday." Oh crap. AU


** Unintentional Behaviour**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

...

Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Corps was feeling uneasy as he sits behind his mahogany desk. He did a quick mental recap in his head, thinking of all the possible things he may have forgotten to attend to that morning.

A certain business meeting?

No, that was due last week.

Did he forget to have his breakfast?

He did visit his mother for breakfast earlier that day.

What was it?

He was sure it was something important. He wouldn't have been so irritated if it wasn't something important.

Knock.

"Sir?"

"Come in."

Karin Uzumaki, his assistant enters, arms full of files and folders probably requiring his attention as well as his signature.

More work. Great.

He sighs as he points to the corner of his desk. Karin quickly drops the files with efficiency.

"And Sir?"

"Hn."

He raises his eyebrow at her.

There's more? She usually just leaves after dropping of his work load.

"The staff meeting will be held at 1 p.m."

So that's what he forgot. And he was beating himself up for nothing. The staff meeting wasn't that important. It was just a formal address to check how the company's doing.

"Hn."

He nods at her in thanks. She took that as a cue to leave.

After the double doors of his office were shut, he takes a quick peek at his watch,12:30. Thirty minutes is enough for him to complete all these files before the staff meeting.

Even after the knowledge of the staff meeting at one, Sasuke still felt an irritable feeling in the pit of his stomach and his brain seems to be agreeing with it.

Probably caught the flu.

He ignores his gut instincts and continues with the task at hand.

...

Sakura Haruno was furious as she stomps off towards the building across the road, the Uchiha Corps.

Oh her boyfriend was so gonna get an earful.

Passerbys, males especially, were staring at her in awe. It's not everyday that a girl like Sakura got dolled up.

Her navy blue sleeveless dress was a few inches above the knee. Classy enough. The tips of her hair was curled and her bangs were swept to her right making her rather large forehead look a tad smaller. Her matching pumps helped her gain a considerable height. She finished her look off with the silver necklace Sasuke had presented her on Christmas and a blue and silver bracelet.

With all the work at the hospital and her limited free days, it was a miracle how she even met her boyfriend of two years, Sasuke Uchiha.

And apparently even after taking the whole morning to look as good as she did now, he simply did not care to show up at their appointed lunch.

No way was Sakura Haruno going to have any of that. Today was her only day off since who-knows-when and she was going to see that ass of a boyfriend of hers.

Anger still intact, she pushes the glass double doors of the building open and swiftly makes her way to the elevator lest anyone of the employees catch her.

Sakura quickly punches in Sasuke's floor and waits for the doors to reopen. She should dump him, she lets the option linger for a few seconds on her mind but quickly discards it.

As much as she hates the way he treats her, Sakura was in love with Sasuke and he with her.

Besides, there are better ways to make him suffer.

Sakura smirks as the elevator doors open and she immediately makes her way to Karin, Sasuke's assistant.

The two of them are well acquainted. Sasuke thought that it was important for his assistant to meet her and she had no idea why it was necessary. But now, now she was glad she met Karin.

Karin is actually a really fun person behind her cool demeanor and she and Karin had had enough encounters to finally be labeled as "friends".

"Whoa. Someone looks amazing." Karin takes a once over and whistles.

"Thanks." Sakura smiles in gratitude.

"What's the occasion?" Karin questions. It's not everyday that Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend decides to make an unannounced visit.

"The occasion's over. Someone didn't care to attend." Sakura states flatly.

"Ouch. If it makes you feel any better, the Uchiha did look kinda annoyed the whole day." Karin smirks at her boss' predicament. He is so dead.

"It doesn't. Is there anyone important in there?" Sakura points towards Sasuke's double doors.

"Not important enough to shut down this company. Go ahead. But make sure he doesn't fire me for this, Sakura. As much as I like you, I don't wanna be unemployed."

"Will do. Thanks Karin." Sakura smiles in gratitude and makes her way towards her boyfriend's office.

"Kick his ass. He's been overworking me." Karin whispers to her, afraid that her boss might overhear them.

Sakura smirks. Oh she is so gonna kick his ass.

...

Sasuke leans behind his desk as he listens to his employees share stories about the events going on in their lives, completely ignoring him.

This is how his staff meeting usually goes. They all ignore him and catch up on each others lives. Well, atleast they didn't have anything to complain about, that was good.

Since they were all chattering about, he might as well cut this meeting short. Before he could say anything though, the doors of his office slam open.

Who would dare-

All thoughts leave his mind when he sees his girlfriend enter his office. And damn did she look good.

He couldn't help but openly stare at her. She really did look amazing. His anger disappearing at her appearance.

Wait. Did he forget something regarding her? Was it their anniversary or something?

Oh shit.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." She finally talks to him with that overly sweet tone. She's angry alright. And why is it that she looks even hotter when she's angry?

Sasuke looks around at his employees, all eyes flicking between Sakura and him. Guess it's time for an introduction.

He clears his throat, all eyes on him now.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Sakura." He feels something gooey pooling in his heart. All squishy and giddy at the word 'girlfriend '. His neck and ears feel kinda hot too.

Sakura's face immediately redden and Sasuke smirks at her embarrassment. Clearly she had not thought about the embarrassment before slamming his doors open.

No matter, Sakura puts on her best smile. "I am so sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances."

She quickly pulls herself together. Classic smart thinking by Sakura.

Well now that the intros are over, he's got to deal with Sakura. Alone.

Not wanting to be embarrassed by his girlfriend infront of his employees, he quickly dismisses them.

One by one they exit his office, Sakura smiling politely as they doors finally shut and Sakura looks livid, ready to knock him out.

Hopefully he lives after their 'talk '. Maybe he should ease her up with a few nice words like how great she looks. Yeah, that might just do the trick.

"You look-"

"Save it."

He immediately shuts his mouth. Whatever he did, hopefully he doesn't end up single and girlfriend-less or worse, dead.

"Sit." Sakura points him to his seat behind his desk and he complies, wouldn't wanna mess with an angry girlfriend. She takes the seat directly opposite to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Ouch. He almost winces at the tone of her voice.

He couldn't help but look at her, straight into her emerald orbs, even though she's livid she still looks beautiful with that soft hair, those pretty eyes and those pink lips. Whoa back up Sasuke. She's mad at you, no bad thoughts.

Sasuke, quickly and with great effort, clears his head of all the inappropriate things he'd rather be doing with Sakura.

"Hn."

He grunts in response trying to act composed but the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead says otherwise.

"What day is it today?"

Why is she asking him stupid questions?

"Friday."

"What's the **date**?"

Date? Date? Oh crap.

Sasuke's face visibly paled as he gets up from his seat, realization dawning upon him. He makes his was towards her and kneels in front of her. Sure, he's been busy but wasn't he the one who suggested today's date? And she even took the time to dress up for him, she looked extra beautiful too.

Sakura Haruno is a busy individual. Her job as the attending doctor at Konoha Hospital wasn't an easy one and she hardly gets a day off and he, Sasuke Uchiha, blew her off on her day off. He felt like such a jerk. He wouldn't be surprised if she dumped him then and there. So instead of apologizing, he says the words that were currently floating in his mind.

"Don't break up with me." he takes a hold of her hands on her lap, his bangs shadowing the emotion in his eyes, his heart beating more furiously.

He hears a long sigh from her and he knows he's now officially a single man after two years of happiness and wonderful bliss. He's been happier with Sakura than he has his entire life being single and lonely. And now, because of his idiocy, he's gonna lose the girl of his dreams.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Sasuke." She says, her words filled with truth and assurance and he can't help but let out a sigh of his own, his heart slows down and a wave of relief washes over him.

"I'm sorry." He squeezes her hands.

"I know. But seriously Sasuke, this has got to stop. I waited for over an hour and the waiter even asked me whether I was okay, thrice."

"I-"

"And I even got all dressed up for you. Look at me."

He did and he had to say, up close she looked even better, ten times better.

"Sakura-"

"I'm not done."

He clamps his mouth again for the second time.

"It's my day off. My only day off in two months! I thought you were going to remember since you suggested it. And that's not all..."

There are tears pooling in her eyes now and he knows that whatever she was going to say next was worse than today's forgotten date.

"You forgot my birthday."

Sasuke Uchiha had never felt more of a total ass. Birthday. Wasn't Sakura's birthday in March, it's April now.

"It was two weeks ago. I knew you were really busy that week so I didn't wanna bother you about it but I thought that after all the work had settled down, you were going to remember. But you didn't! Even Naruto remembered it."

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks now and all Sasuke could do was stare. He forgot her birthday. His girlfriend's birthday. His girlfriend who never ever forgot his birthday, his girlfriend who gave him the best birthday present on his previous birthday.

Sasuke quickly took her in his arms and kissed her hair, whispering apologies to her.

"Sakura, I am so sorry."

But she quickly escaped his embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He couldn't believe how bad of a boyfriend he's been. Sure, he wasn't the perfect boyfriend, never bringing her flowers and occasionally picking her up from work but Sakura seemed to be okay with that. Forgetting her birthday on the other hand was unforgivable. Naruto, the dobe, even remembered her birthday.

What was he gonna do now? Wait for her to finally break it off with him? Maybe he could still salvage something from the failure of completing his duties as a boyfriend.

"Sakura, c'mon, let's go."

"Where?"

"The amusement park, the beach, the park, wherever you want to go, I'll take you." Sasuke says firmly with a smirk painted on his lips.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this." Sakura says genuinely and firmly, clearly sensing his doubts about her not breaking up with him.

"No, I want to. I've not been a very good boyfriend to you and you deserve better but you still hang around with me and I'll be damned if I don't make you happy." He notices how her eyes sparkle as she smiles at him. Guess, he finally chose the right words.

"What about your work?" Her eyebrows furrow clearly stating his choices: Sakura or his work . Sasuke smiles.

"You are way more important than all the work that's piled up in here." he replies without missing a beat and rubs her nose with his.

No sooner than he had given her his answer, he feels warm lips on his own. He's been waiting for this since she stepped into his office and damn it felt great.

Sakura breaks it off and he immediately closes the distance between them but it seems she had other plans. Instead of the warm lips, he feels a finger pressed on his lips. He opens his eyes to a smirking Sakura.

"Maybe if you're really good today we can go to my place and... continue." Sakura gives him another peck on his cheek before getting up from her seat.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go."

Sasuke immediately gets up from his seat on the carpeted floor and leads the way for his girlfriend, her offer making him wish the day would go at a much faster pace.

...

Well that's about it. Look out for the sequel!

Signing out,

Ritt12.


End file.
